doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Patricia Acevedo
|nacimiento = 29 de abril de 1959 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Josafat Acevedo (padre)Blog de Javier Rivero (Javodubb) Gloria Rocha (madrina) Casandra Acevedo (sobrina) Rodrigo Acevedo (hijo) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Gasparín y los ángeles |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 «'El sitio oficial del Doblaje Mexicano' (página web actualmente desaparecida) ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = TBLettieMaeThornton1.ogg |demo2 = GG59Kali.ogg |demo3 = Lisa.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |twitter = patyacevedo29}} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Patricia Acevedo. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Patricia Acevedo. Hecho por MarkGuerra08 thumb|230px|Tributo a Paty Acevedo. thumb|right|230px|Sus personajes. thumb|230px|Patricia "Paty" Acevedo y sus personajes. thumb|230px|Patricia Acevedo y sus personajes. thumb|230px| De izquierda a derecha: Patricia Acevedo, [[Ángel Balam, Elena Díaz Toledo y María José Estévez.]] thumb|230px|Patricia Acevedo con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|230x230px SMCSupersailormoon.png|Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, su personaje más emblemático. Lisa.png|Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson (temps. 1-15), otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Angelica_Pickles.png|Angélica Pickles en la franquicia de Aventuras en pañales, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Angelica-RugratsCrecidos.png|El mismo personaje en Rugrats crecidos. ChichiDragonBallSuper02.png|Milk en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chiaotzu_render_card_dokkan_battle_by_maxiuchiha22_dcrvf3j.png|Chaoz también en la franquicia deDragon Ball. Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Green.jpg|Rachel Green en Amigos. Charlene Sinclair.jpg|Charlene Sinclair en Dinosaurios. Robotech Macross Lisa Hayes.png|Lisa Hayes en el doblaje original de Robotech. Lizzie Devine.jpg|Lizzie Devine en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Patti_Mayonnaise.png|Patti Mayonnaise en Doug (versión Nickelodeon). Casper_300.gif|Gasparín en el redoblaje de Gasparín, el fantasma amistoso. Lisa_Turtle_-_Salvado_por_la_campana.jpg|Lisa Turtle en Salvado por la campana (2ª voz) y Salvado por la campana: Estilo Hawaii. Danafoster.jpg|Dana Foster en Paso a paso. Step_by_Step_Brendan_Lambert1.png|Brendan Lambert (niño) también en Paso a paso. Brian_Tanner.jpg|Brian Tanner (2ª voz) en ALF. Jonathan_taylor_thomas_home-improvement.png|Randy Taylor (niño) en Mejorando la casa. Sally_Yumeno.png|Sally Yumeno en Sally, la brujita. Poron.png|Poron también en Sally, la brujita. Lenny_Ai.png|Lenny Ai en Robots Ninja. Yaiba.Kurogane.full.424777.png|Yaiba Kurogane en Yaiba. Robotech_Macross_Sammie.png|Sammie Porter también en Robotech. Robotech_Southern_Cross_Nova_Satori.png|Nova Satori en Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Robotech_Southern_Cross_Musica.png|Música también en Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Robotech_Mospeada_Annie.png|Annie "Menta" LaBelle en Robotech: La Nueva Generación. SMCQueenSerenity.png|Reina Serenity en Sailor Moon y Sailor Moon Crystal. SMCNeoqueen.png|Neo-Reina Serenity también en Sailor Moon y Sailor Moon Crystal. SMCPrincessSerenity.png|Princesa Serenity también en Sailor Moon y Sailor Moon Crystal. Gordie Lachance SBM.jpeg|Gordie Lachance en Cuenta conmigo. Goonies_Mikey_Walsh.png|Michael "Mikey" Walsh en Los Goonies. 14165-9435.jpg|Short Round en Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (doblaje original). Buckwheat.png|Buckwheat en Los pequeños traviesos. Mrs._Roberts2.png|Sra. Roberts también en Los pequeños traviesos. Nancy_Thompson.gif|Nancy Thompson en la saga de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. PCI5AliceJohnson.png|Alice Johnson también en la saga de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. Elisabeth-shue-the-karate-kid.jpg|Ali Mills en Karate Kid. Bluelagoon1980emily.jpg|Emmeline Lestrange en La laguna azul (doblaje original). SOM_Brigitta_Von_Trapp.png|Brigitta Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde. Princess Adora.jpg|Princesa Adora en She-Ra: La princesa del poder. Bonnie Wagner Popples.png|Bonnie Wagner en Bombitas. Pancake Popples.png|Panqué también en Bombitas. Willybit.png|Willybit en Los Bits. Bernardette,_princesa_de_Lourdes.png|Bernardette Soubirous en Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes. Annabelle_AW.png|Annabelle en El deseo de Annabelle. Abigail.png|Abigail en Érase una vez un bosque. Lirin muñeca.gif|Lirin en Bleach. Maria von trapp lnranime.png|María Von Trapp en la versión anime de La novicia rebelde. Ayame.png|Ayame en Inuyasha. Momiji.png|Momiji también en Inuyasha. Ippo.png|Ippo también en Inuyasha. Tiger_Lily_Anime.png|Tiger Lily en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. Chibi chibi.png|Chibi Chibi / Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Tsume_inuzuka_by_alakazum.png|Tsume Inuzuka en Naruto. Tonton02.png|Tonton también en Naruto. Wonka_-_1971-2l.jpg|Violeta Beauregard en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (doblaje SISSA). LanaLang.gif|Lana Lang en la primera película de Superman. Molly_Ringwald_in_Pretty_in_Pink.png|Andie Walsh en La chica de rosa. Schuyler-Fisk-in-The-Baby-Sitters-Club.png|Kristy Thomas en El club de las niñeras. Jack-Starbright-25780528-852-480.png|Jack Starbright en Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker. MDA_Anelle_Dupuy.png|Anelle Dupuy Desoto en Magnolias de acero. Jennifer_Runyon_in_18_again.png|Robin Morrison en 18 otra vez. Amanda_Peterson_in_Explorers.png|Lori Swenson en Los exploradores. Los_cazafantasmas_-_Janine_Melnitz.png|Janine Melnitz en Los cazafantasmas (en los tres doblajes mexicanos) y Los cazafantasmas II (doblaje de Sebastians). EleniakF.jpg|Shauni McClain en Guardianes de la bahía. Michele_Green_in_L.A._Law.png|Abigail "Abby" Perkins en Se hará justicia. Lauren_Ambrose_in_Six_Feet_Under.png|Claire Fisher en Seis pies bajo tierra. V131Annie_Phillips.png|Annie Phillips en Viernes 13. V131Marcie_Cunningham.png|Marcie Cunningham también en Viernes 13. V1312Vickie.png|Vickie en Viernes 13: Parte II. Princess_Kneesaa.png|Princesa Kneesaa (2ª voz, 2ª temp.) en Los Ewoks. Biker_Mice_from_Mars_Charley.png|Charlene "Charley" Sinclair en Los Motorratones de Marte. Gárgolas_Lady_Gruoch.png|Lady Grouch / MacBeth en Gárgolas. Gárgolas_Maggie_Reed.png|Maggie Reed también en Gárgolas. Linka-captain-planet-and-the-planeteers-2.76.jpg|Linka (2ª temp.) en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios. Jane turner edm.png|Jane Turner en El duende mágico. Amy.March.(Little.Women).full.256598.png|Amy March en Mujercitas (1980). SMRMDarienChibaNiño.png|Darien Chiba (niño) en Sailor Moon R: La leyenda de la Reina Xenian. Akane tendo by fckyeahpunk-d4j54lw.png|Akane Tendo en las películas y Ovas de Ranma ½. Shizuka.png|Andrea (Shizuka) en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita. Aiko.jpg|Aiko Date en Espíritu de lucha. Violeta_(Ameba).jpg|Violeta en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. iqgMG7QKC5va1.jpg|Shimei Ryomou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros. Doncella Jeanne.png|Doncella Jeanne en Shaman King. Eliza Shaman King2.png|Eliza también en Shaman King. Alexis_Rhodes_GX.png|Alexis Rhodes (2ª voz, 1ª temp.) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Tsururin_Tsun_Dr._Slump_2.png|Tsururin Tsun en Dr. Slump 2. Obotchamanv_pa.png|Obotchaman también en Dr. Slump 2. Botan Saotome (7S).png|Botan Saotome en 7SEEDS. Serena3.jpg|Reina Serena Sheen en Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos. Charlotte-0.jpg|Charlotte de Poulignac en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. 2935118727_1_3.png|Madame Sharon de Poulignac (1ª voz) también en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. Riko_Kamabukuro.png|Riko Kamabukuro en Eyeshield 21. Cyborg_009_Dina.png|Dina en Cyborg 009. Etsumi Kido WFMDP.png|Etsumi Kido en Mirmo Zibang. Voltron_Merla.png|Princesa Merla en Voltron, defensor del universo. Lady Magic Railroad.png|Lady en Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico (doblaje de TV). VOX.jpg|VOX en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. Share_Bear.jpg|Generosita en Los Cariñositos: La película. Cozy_Heart_Penguin.jpg|Corazón Dulce también en Los Cariñositos: La película. Debs.png|Debs Turnbull en Robotboy. Mrs. Vortex.jpg|Sasha Vortex en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Margo_Sherman_TC.png|Margo Sherman en El crítico. Lady_Marian_El_joven_Robin_Hood.png|Lady Marian en El joven Robin Hood. Wednesday_Fryday_Addams_(1992).png|Merlina Addams en la versión animada de Los locos Addams. DraHutchison62.png|Dra. Paula Hutchison (1ª voz) en La vida moderna de Rocko. Junior Sitting Ducks.jpg|Junior en Los patos astutos. Guajolota.png|Granmami Aves/Guajolota en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera. Phantasma SATGS.png|Phantasma "Phanty" en Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas. Alice-mitchell-all-new-dennis-the-menace.png|Alice Mitchell en la versión animada de Daniel el travieso. Margaret-wade-all-new-dennis-the-menace.png|Margaret Wade también en Daniel el travieso. Joey-mcdonald-all-new-dennis-the-menace.png|Joey MacDonald también en Daniel el travieso. Peppermint_Patty.png|Peppermint Patty en varios cortos y películas de Peanuts. Cascao evolucao3.png|Cascarón en el redoblaje de Mónica y su pandilla. Laura Limpin.jpg|Laura Limpin también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. 348px-Rick Morales Charmcaster.jpg|Charmcaster / Hope (2ª voz) en Ben 10. Imagen 1.jpg|Serena en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Copia de jennifer by bbobsan-d5bebkv.jpg|Jennifer Nocturne también en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Princesa Looma.png|Princesa Looma en Ben 10: Omniverse. Macaulay-Culkin-Uncle-Buck-1989.png|Miles Russell en Tío Buck al rescate (doblaje original). Sean_Brody_Jaws_2.png|Sean Brody en Tiburón 2. Tina_Wilcox.png|Tina Wilcox tambien en Tiburón 2. Donny Dodo.jpg|Donnie Dodo en Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave (doblaje original). Marie_Dodo.jpg|Marie Dodo también en Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave (redoblaje). SeñoritaFisherJEC2.png|Srta. Fisher en Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos. Ros_HBO.jpg|Ros en El juego de tronos. TBLettieMaeThornton.png|Lettie Mae Thornton en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. DustinMom-ST.jpg|Claudia Henderson en Stranger Things. TW DesertWolf.jpg|Corrine, la loba del desierto en Teen Wolf. SSN-Ariake no Kata.png|Badonna en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Elizabeth_Banks_in_W.png|Laura Bush en W.. erica geerson eldls-lbdb2.png|Erica Geerson en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. TVF_Ruth_Jamison.gif|Ruth Jamison en Tomates verdes fritos. Mary_Stuart_Masterson_in_Bad_Girls.png|Anita Crown en Cuatro mujeres y un destino. Janetport.png|Janet Weiss en El show de terror de Rocky. Iron_Eagle_Shawnee_Smith.png|Julie en Águilas de acero. Dolores_Rebchuk.png|Dolores Rebchuk en Vaselina 2. Aska-mitsu-3.png|Mitsu en Las Tortugas Ninja III (doblaje original). Archivo:Kill-bill-nosologeeks.jpg|La Novia / Mamba Negra en la 3ª versión de Kill Bill Vol. 1. WFrost AC.png|Agnes Cully / Whitney Frost en Agente Carter Juliette_Lewis_in_Too_Young_To_Die.png|Amanda Sue Bradley en Demasiado joven para morir. Melissa_Gilbert_in_Sylvester.png|Charlie en Sylvester. Vicky_maiz_1.gif|Vicky en Los niños del maíz. Sandy_cdh_1978.png|Sandy en Castillos de hielo. Suki.jpg|Suki en Más rápido más furioso. FBTCOGIrma.png|Irma Dugard en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald 14604-20008.jpg|Mindy Sterngood en Terror bajo la tierra. Nell Maldicion.jpeg|Eleonor "Nell" Vance en La maldición. Copycat_-_Mary_Jane_Monohan.png|Mary Jane Monohan en El imitador. Alexandra_Paul_in_Christine.png|Leigh Cabot en Christine. Theresa-Randle-Malcolm-X-.png|Laura en Malcolm X. LADP_Robin_Shelby.png|Robin Shelby en La aventura del Poseidón. Goodsonelijah.jpg|Mark Evans en El ángel malvado. Colin_Craven_1949.jpg|Colin Craven en El jardín secreto. JudyRose.jpg|Judy Rose en La noche de los muertos vivientes. Nestor.png|Nestor en Nestor, el burrito de largas orejas. Firefly2.png|Luciérnaga en Mi pequeño pony. Gaby S6MLP.png|Gabriella "Gabby" en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. BeckyPOM.jpg|Becky (2ª voz, ep. 148) en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Grotescología Feminita (Personaje de Paty Acevedo).png|Feminita Tiña en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. AmigaDorothy.jpg|Amiga de Dorothy en El mundo de Elmo. Habhi Birthday.jpg|Habhi también en El mundo de Elmo. Laura_Los_Pitufos.png|Laura (ep. 44) en Los Pitufos. Sasette313.png|Sasette (Temps. 8 - 9) también en Los Pitufos. Petra The Cobi Troupe.jpg|Petra en Las aventuras de Cobi. NinaCGI ARt.png|Nina Williams en Tekken y cortos CGI promocionales. Vicky7.png|Vicky en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Principal-geraldine-waxelplax-the-jimmy-timmy-power-hour-6.97.jpg|Directora Martinez también en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Chica Halcón (LJ).jpg|Shayera Hol / Chica Halcón en Static Shock. HOSTAL_2_STEPHANIE.jpg|Stephanie en Hostal II. Madelyn Spaulding (SS).jpg|Madelyn Spaulding (1ª voz) también en Static Shock. Janine_Melnitz.png|Janine Melnitz en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (algunos episodios). Jennifer-Aniston 2019.jpg|Fue la voz de Jennifer Aniston en varias de sus películas. Carolina_kasting.jpg|También fue la voz de la actriz brasileña Carolina Kasting en varias de sus telenovelas. Patricia "Paty" Acevedo (nacida el 29 de abril de 1959) es una talentosa actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Breve biografía Patricia Acevedo es originaria de la Ciudad de México y cuenta con una larga trayectoria dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz incursionando en 1979, forjándose en la práctica de esta actividad logrando así una sólida y talentosa carrera donde es muy reconocida por ser la voz de Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, Milk y Chaoz en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Angélica Pickles en Aventuras en pañales, Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson, Rachel Green en Friends, la 2ª voz de Brian Tanner en ALF, Charlene Sinclair en Dinosaurios, Nancy Thompson y Alice Johnson en la saga cinematográfica de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno, entre muchos otros personajes de una extensa carrera. Además, también ha realizado dirección de diálogos, la cual también la ha podido compaginar con la radio y locución comercial. Actualmente continúa plenamente activa en todas estas disciplinas. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Aniston *Travesura del amor - Jane Claremont (2014) *A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy (2009) (2ª versión) *Mi novia Polly - Polly Prince (2004) *Todopoderoso - Grace Connelly (2003) (versión Universal) Annie Potts *Feliz aniversario - Diane (2018) *Los cazafantasmas 2 - Janine Melnitz (1989) (redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (1984) Scarlett Johansson *La dalia negra - Kay Lake (2006) *Perdidos en Tokio - Charlotte (2003) *Causa justa - Katie Armstrong (1995) Emily Watson *La teoría del todo - Beryl Wilde (2014) *Las cenizas de Angela - Angela McCourt (1999) Ashley Greene *Un guerrero de corazón - Brooklyn (2011) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Alice Cullen (2009) (redoblaje) Rose Byrne *Presagio - Diana Wayland (2009) *El departamento - Alex (2004) Jordan Ladd *A prueba de muerte - Shanna (2007) *Hostel II - Stephanie (2007) Emily Perkins *Feroz 3: El origen - Brigitte Fitzgerald (2004) *Feroz - Brigitte Fitzgerald (2000) (doblaje original) Uma Thurman *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - La Novia/Mamba Negra (2003) (3ª versión) *Relaciones peligrosas - Cécile de Volanges (1988) (doblaje original) Selma Blair *El nuevo novio de mi mamá - Emily Lott (2008) *Scream 2 - Amiga de CiCi (1997) Lisa Wilcox *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1988) Heather Langenkamp *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Nancy Thompson (1987) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Nancy Thompson (1984) Wil Wheaton *Cuenta conmigo - Gordie Lachance (1986) *Un largo camino hacia el hogar - Donald Branch (8 años) (1981) Dorothy Malone *Juntos hasta la muerte - Julie Ann Winslow (1949) *El gran sueño - Vendedora de libros (1946) Otros *Entre vino y vinagre - Voces adicionales (2019) *Feliz día de tu muerte - Reportera #1 (2017) *6 días - Mujer intérprete (Marjan Gorgani) (2017) *Animales nocturnos - Alex (Zawe Ashton) (2016) *Recuerdos secretos - Rebecca Guttman (Liza Balkan) (2015) *Captive - Ella misma (Ashley Smith) (2015) *El engaño del siglo - Betsy Andreu (Elaine Cassidy) (2015) *Balas cruzadas - Janice Knowles (Claudia Bassols) (2012) *Cita con el amor - Sarah (Lizzy Caplan) (2012) *Los miserables - Voces adicionales (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Enfermera de Skyler (Pam Smith) (2012) *30 y viviendo en casa - Voces adicionales (2011) *Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca - Voces adicionales (2011) *La lista de deseos - Sarah Fischer (Jennifer Esposito) (2010) *Más allá del cielo - Chica en jueguetería (Valerie Tian) (2010) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Voces adicionales (2010) *Ramona and Beezus - Voces adicionales (2010) *Código Icarus - Joey (Stefanie Von Pfetten) (2010) *Detalles menores - Vanessa (Whitney Lee) (2009) *La mentira original - Shelley Bailey (Tina Fey) (2009) (2ª versión) *Pandorum - Nadia (Antje Traue) (2009) (2ª versión) *La Pantera Rosa 2 - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) (2009) *I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Sra. Jorgens (Meagen Fay) (2009) *Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Reina Chip (Wendy Cutler) (2009) *Alocada obsesión - Hancock (Kerri Kenney) (2009) *Bakhita - Carolina (Nathalie Rapti Gomez) (2009) *Casi embarazada - Emma (Bridgit Mendler) (2009) (redoblaje) *Persecución inminente - Taslima Jahangir (Summer Bishil) (2009) *Whip It - Bloody Holly (Zoë Bell) (2009) *Spectacular! - Recepcionista (2009) *Enamorándome de mi ex - Trisha (Rita Wilson) (2009) *Agente internacional - Reportera de noticias (Tristana Moore) (2009) *Siempre hay tiempo para reír - Lisa Simmons (Nicol Paone) (2009) *Julie & Julia - Annabelle (Jillian Bach) (2009) *17 otra vez - Sra. Dell (Margaret Cho) / Abogada de Scarlett (Jeanine Jackson) (2009) (2ª versión) *El mejor lugar del mundo - LN (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2009) *Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia - Voces adicionales (2009) *Los fantasmas de mis ex - Amiga afro de Jenni Perotti (Kortney Adams) (2009) *American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Voces adicionales (2009) *Halloween 2: H2 - Nancy McDonald (Mary Birdsong) (2009) *Serios a la luz de la luna - Sara (Kristen Bell) (2009) (2da version) *Starship Troopers 3: Marauder - Tte. Link Manion (Cécile Breccia) (2008) *Aprendiendo de mí - Lucy (Jessica Alba) (2008) *Otis deseos oscuros - Kim (Tarah Paige) (2008) *W. Biografia de George W. Bush - Laura Bush (Elizabeth Banks) (2008) *Siete almas - Voz del 911 (Casey Morris) (2008) *El sustituto - Sra. Hutchins (Mary Stein) (2008) *Diva adolescente - Voces adicionales (2008) *CJ7 - Voces adicionales (2008) *El fin de los tiempos - Chica en jeep (Shayna Levine) (2008) *Espejos siniestros - Amy Carson (Paula Patton) (2008) *Ember: La ciudad perdida - Voces adicionales (2008) *Todo lo que quiero para Navidad - Voces adicionales (2007) *La noche es nuestra - Voces adicionales (2007) *St Trinian's - Taylor (Kathryn Drysdale) / Peaches (Amara Caran) (2007) (redoblaje) *Mi historia sin mí - Claire (Charlotte Gainsbourg) (2007) *Rush Hour 3 - Marsha (Mia Tyler) (2007) *Entre mujeres - Janey (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2007) *Soy leyenda - Katie (Katie Couric) (2007) *Conociendo a Jane Austen - Actriz (Sybil Martinez) (2007) *La isla de las almas perdidas - Beate (Anette Støvelbæk) (2007) *1408 - Katie Enslin (Jasmine Jessica Anthony) (2007) *¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? - Faye Faulkner (Vanessa Branch) (2007) (redoblaje) *Una historia de Navidad - Eemeli (niño) (Oskari Heimonen) (2007) *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Voces adicionales (2007) *Charlie Bartlett - Marilyn Bartlett (Hope Davis) (2007) (2ª versión) *El palacio de Joe - Charlotte (Kelly Reilly) (2007) *Los últimos días del planeta Tierra - Maestra (Jenny Mitchell) (2006) *La hija de Santa - Terri (2006) *Detrás de la máscara: El encumbramiento de Leslie Vernon - Jamie (Bridgette Newton) (2006) *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Brandy (Candace Kroslak) (2006) *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Voces adicionales (2006) *Aceptados - Kiki (Diora Baird) (2006) *La maldición de la flor dorada - Chang Jiang (Li Man) (2006) *La iniciación de Sarah - Voces adicionales (2006) *Re-Animado - Voces adicionales (2006) *Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) (2006) *Salón de belleza - Joanne (Mena Suvari) (2005) *Caos - Voces adicionales (2005) (redoblaje) *Como si fuera cierto - Voces adicionales (2005) *El pequeño Vanya - Natasha (Polina Vorobieva) (2005) *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa - Madre de Jozef (Kinga Preis) (2005) *Elvis: Camino a la fama - Actriz (Azure Parsons) (2005) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas - Dra. Choi (Lily Mariye) (2005) *El imperio de los lobos - Anna Heymes (Arly Jover) (2005) *Los días del abandono - Lea (Gea Lionello) (2005) *Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano - Mary Callahan (China Chow) (2004) *El Hip Hop está que arde - Beautifull (Meagan Good) (2004) *Ike: Countdown to D-Day - Rusty Parker (en film) (Rita Hayworth) (2004) *Están entre nosotros - Jane (Natthaweeranuch Thongmee) (2004) *Trauma - Reportera (Jamie Cameron) (2004) *Sociedad secreta 3 - Verónica Bell (Brooke D'Orsay) (2004) *Juego de viernes por la noche - Melissa (Ryanne Duzich) (2004) *Las ex novias de mi novio - Katie (Vivian Bang) (2004) *Espanglish - Monica (Cecila Suárez) (2004) *El departamento - Alex (Rose Byrne) (2004) *La historia de Ted Bundy - Katie (Crystal Bublé) (2003) *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Alumna (Krysten Ritter) (2003) *American Pie: La boda - Candence Flaherty (January Jones) (2003) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - La Novia/Mamba Negra (Uma Thurman) (2003) (3ª versión) *Peter Pan - Tigrilla (Carsen Gray) (2003) *Legalmente rubia 2 - Reena (Mary Lynn Rajskub) (2003) *Más rápido más furioso - Suki (Devon Aoki) (2003) *Fuego nuclear - India (Chiara Zanni) (2003) *El cristal con el que se mira - Jenny (Gretchen Mol) (2003) *Efecto vampiro - Novia de Jackie (2003) *Atrápame si puedes - Joanna (Kaitlin Doubleday) (2002) *Desierto de la muerte - Bennie Harper (Melora Walters) (2002) *El Hombre Araña - Chica en festival (2002) *Asesinato en Greenwich - Reportera (2002) *Un papá para Navidad - Amiga de Taffy (2001) *Un policía francés en Japón - Yumi Yoshimido (Ryōko Hirosue) (2001) *Consentida Peligrosa - Carla Briggs (Katherine Kendall) (2000) *Desafío al tiempo - Samantha Thomas (Melissa Errico) (2000) *Entre 100 mujeres - Dana (Ange Billman) (2000) (redoblaje) *La maldición del fantasma - Mary Alice (Stephanie Morgenstern) (2000) *El atentado contra el presidente - Nina Stahl (Ona Grauer) (2000) *Ladrones de medio pelo - Linda (Julie Lund) (2000) *El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 - Erica Geerson (Erica Leerhsen) (2000) *Los 60s - Katie Herlihy (Julia Stiles) (1999) *El rehén - Stevie (Todd Bosley) (1999) *El tercer milagro - Barbara (Norma Dell) (1999) *Terremoto en Nueva York - Evie Lincoln (Lisa Nicole Carson) (1999) *Zona de guerra - Jess (Lara Belmont) (1999) *Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 - Esmeralda (Ara Celi) (1999) *La maldición - Eleanor "Nell" Vance (Lili Taylor) (1999) *El quinto infierno - Voces adicionales (1999) *Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho - Pinocho (Gabriel Thomson) (1999) *Marabunta - Scott (Patrick Fugit) (1998) *Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) (1998) *Pi, el orden del caos - Jenna (Kristyn Mae-Anne Lao) (1998) *Estudio 54 - Kelly O'Shea (Aemilia Robinson) (1998) (doblaje original) *Volando por amor - Jane Hatchard (Helena Bonham Carter) (1998) *Todo por Roseanna - Cecilia (Polly Walker) (1997) *Al filo del peligro - Voces adicionales (1997) *Arresto a domicilio - Cindy Figler (Jennifer Tilly) (1996) *Lo que ella siempre quiso - Voces adicionales (1996) *Un viernes de miedo - Gina (Kate Sargeant) (1995) *El club de las niñeras - Kristy Thomas (Schuyler Fisk) (1995) *Atrapado - Juliet (Victoria Shalet) (1995) *El imitador - Mary Jane Molohan (Holly Hunter) (1995) *Napoleón - Nancy (Mignon Kent) (1995) *Terror en Hong Kong - Joyce (Charlie Yeung) (1995) *La historia sin fin III - Emperatriz (Julie Cox) (1994) *Ricky Ricón - Reportera (Wanda Christine) (1994) *Cuatro mujeres y un destino - Anita Crown (Mary Stuart Masterson) (1994) *La guerra - Billy Lipnicki (Christopher Fennell) (1994) *Promesa rota - Daria Rostova (Tamara Gorski) (1994) *Anhelo de justicia - Selina (Dwionne Dickerson) (1994) *Seis grados de separación - Elizabeth (Heather Graham) (1993) *Las Tortugas Ninja III - Mitsu (Vivian Wu) (1993) *Los hijos de otras mujeres - Patty (Venus Terzo) (1993) *Toque al corazón - Adam Grant (Victor DiMattia) (1993) *El ángel malvado - Mark Evans (Elijah Wood) (1993) *Malicia - Paula Bell (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1993) *Querer es poder - Sullivan (Cameron Boyd) (1993) *El mundo según Wayne - Stacy (Lara Flynn Boyle) (1992) *Secretos - Alexa Adams (Nicole Eggert) (1992) *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) (1992) *De hombres y ratones - Esposa de Curley (Sherilyn Fenn) (1992) *Malcolm X - Laura (Theresa Randle) (1992) *Cumbres borrascosas - Catherine Earnshaw (Juliette Binoche) (1992) (redoblaje) *Un destello en la oscuridad - Hijo de Dietrich (Anthony Walters) (1992) *Vida de solteros - Steve (niño) (Christopher Masterson) (1992) *In the Best Interest of the Children - Jessica Cain (Lexi Randall) (1992) *Los pequeños traviesos - Buckwheat (Ross Bagley) / Sra. Roberts (Lea Thompson) (1992) *Hiedra venenosa - Sylvie (Sara Gilbert) (1992) *Tomates verdes fritos - Ruth Jamison (Mary-Louise Parker) (1991) *La Armadura de Dios 2: El Imperio del Dragón - Elsa (Eva Cobo) (1991) *Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Voces adicionales (1991) *Doctor Hollywood - Voces adicionales (1991) (redoblaje) *La profecía IV: El despertar - Delia (Asia Vieira) (1991) *El señor de las moscas - Eric (Edward Taft) (1990) *Un tiro por la culata - Niño pequeño (Philip Shafran) (1990) *Buenos muchachos - Janice Rossi (Gina Mastrogiacomo) (1990) (2ª versión) *Terror bajo la tierra - Mindy Sterngood (Ariana Richards) (1990) *El vengador del futuro - Pulgarcita (Debbie Lee Carrington) (1990) *Nieve caliente - Paulette (Charlie Spradling) (1990) *La noche de los muertos vivientes - Judy Rose (Katie Finneran) (1990) *Demasiado joven para morir - Amanda Sue Bradley (Juliette Lewis) (1990) *La masacre de Texas III - Michelle (Kate Hodge) (1990) *¡Quiero que vuelva! - Jenny Slade (Julie Warner) (1990) *Capitán América - Voces adicionales (1990) *El precio del amor - Jane (Noley Thornton) (1990) *El campamento Cucamonga - Voces diversas (1990) *El inquilino - Amy (Barbara Tyson) (1990) *Cheetah: Una aventura en la selva - Morogo (Colin Mothupi) (1989) *Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento - Mylin (Roshelle Asana) (1989) *Ciegos, sordos y locos - Recepcionista (Lauren Tom) (1989) *Magnolias de acero - Anelle Dupuy Desoto (Daryl Hannah) (1989) *Renegades - Prostituta (Heidi Von Palleske) (1989) *El castigador - Sam Leary (Nancy Everhard) (1989) *Tío Buck al rescate - Miles Russell (Macaulay Culkin) (1989) (doblaje original) *Cuando Harry conoció a Sally - Sally Allbright (Meg Ryan) (1989) (1ª y 2ª versión) *Fletch vive - Betty Lee (Noelle Beck) (1989) *Noche de terror 2 - Alex (Traci Lind) (1988) *Cocodrilo Dundee II - Voces adicionales (1988) *Estaré en casa para Navidad - Nora Bundy (Courteney Cox) (1988) *18 otra vez - Robin Morrison (Jennifer Runyon) (1988) *Infierno rojo - Oficial Audry (Gigi Vorgan) (1988) *Un llanto en la oscuridad - Ethan Chamberlain (Jason Reason) (1988) *Ernest salva la Navidad - Pamela Trenton (Noelle Parker) (1988) *La cigüeña no espera - Lila (Sharon Brown) (1988) *El gran circo de Pee-wee - Gina Piccolapupula (Valeria Golino) (1988) *Atracción fatal - Ellen Gallagher (Ellen Hamilton Latzen) (1987) *Puerta al infierno - Kirsty Cotton (Ashley Laurence) (1987) (1ª versión) *El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) - Callie Cassidy / Sarah Walker / Susan *Ernest va al campo - Moustafa (Hakeem Abdul-Samad) (1987) *El despertar del diablo 2 - Bobby Joe (Kassie Wesley DePaiva) (1987) *Creepshow 2 - Rachel (Page Hannah) (1987) *Manhunter - Molly Graham (Kim Greist) (1986) *Totalmente salvaje - Peggy (Su Tissue) (1986) *Águilas de acero - Julie (Shawnee Smith) (1986) *Ocho días de terror - Voces adicionales (1986) *Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera - Maddy Nagle (Joan Allen) (1986) *La chica de rosa - Andie Walsh (Molly Ringwald) (1986) *Lo blanco y lo negro - Whitney Dunbar (Melora Hardin) (1986) *Lecciones de amor - Johnny Gasparini (Demian Slade) (1985) *La sustancia maldita - Asistente de estudio (Adrianne Sachs) (1985) *La venganza del ninja negro - Takashi (Kane Kosugi) (1985) *Perfección - Sally (Marilu Henner) (1985) *Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave (1985) ** Donnie Dodo (Eddie Deezen) (doblaje original) ** Marie Dodo (Cathy Silvers) (redoblaje) *El color púrpura - Niño #1 (Maurice Moore) (1985) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Angie Walsh (Christie Clark) / Kerry (Sydney Walsh) (último loop) / Chica en bus #1 (Allison Barron) (1985) *Los Goonies - Mickey Walsh (Sean Astin) (1985) *Los exploradores - Lori Swenson (Amanda Peterson) (1985) *Rocky IV - Mary Ann Creed (Sylvia Meals) (1985) *Sylvester - Charlie (Melissa Gilbert) (1985) *Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse - Janey Glenn (Sarah Jessica Parker) (1985) *Santa Claus: La película - Cornelia (Carrie Kei Heim) (1985) (1ª versión) *John y Yoko: Una historia de amor - Kyoko (8 años) (Larissa Anastacio) / Mujer #2 en galería en Londres / Fan en Londres (1985) *Mad Max 3 - Niño (Charlie Kenney) (1985) *Los gritos del silencio - Voces adicionales (1984) (2ª versión) *Mis dos mujeres - Maude Salinger (Amy Irving) (1984) *Contra todo riesgo - Edie (Swoosie Kurtz) (1984) *En un lugar del corazón - Possum Spalding (Gennie James) / Clienta de salón de belleza (1984) *Brigada especial - Oficial Thompson (Cynthia Rhodes) / Bobby Ramsay (Joey Cramer) (1984) *Gremlins - Voces adicionales (1984) (doblaje original) *Karate Kid - Ali Mills (Elisabeth Shue) (1984) (ambas doblajes) *La cama ardiente - Clair (Anna Pagan) (1984) *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición - Short Round (Jonathan Ke Quan) (1984) (doblaje original) *Se busca novio - Amiga de Caroline (1984) (redoblaje) *Los niños del maíz - Vicky (Linda Hamilton) / Sarah (AnneMarie McEvoy) (1984) *Moscú en el Hudson - Lucia Lombardo (Maria Conchita Alonso) (1984) *La fuerza del cariño - Teddy Horton (Huckleberry Fox) / Janice (Kate Charleson) / Enfermera (Shelley K. Nielsen) / Lizbeth (Devon O'Brien) *Christine - Leigh Cabot (Alexandra Paul) (1983) *48 horas - Candy (Olivia Brown) (1982) *Vaselina 2 - Dolores Rebchuk (Pamela Adlon) (1982) *Viernes 13 parte II - Vickie (Lauren-Marie Taylor) (1981) *Contigo toda la noche - Emily (Vernee Watson-Johnson) (1981) *Estallido mortal - Estudiante (Ann Kelly) (1981) *El pelotón chiflado - Louise Cooper (Sean Young) (1981) *La laguna azul - Emmeline Lestrange (joven y niña) (Brooke Shields/Eva Josephson) (1980) (doblaje original) *Viernes 13 - Annie Phillips (Robbi Morgan) / Marcie Cunningham (Jeannine Taylor) (1980) (doblaje original de México) *Kramer vs. Kramer - Margaret Phelps (Jane Alexander) (1979) *Tiburón 2 - Sean Brody (Marc Gilpin) / Tina Wilcox (Ann Dusenberry) (1978) *Castillos de hielo - Sandy (Diane Reilly) (1978) *Superman - Lana Lang (Diane Sherry) (1978) *El misterio - Angela (Chloe Franks) (1977) *El show de terror de Rocky - Janet Weiss (Susan Sarandon) (1975) *Moisés - Voces adicionales (1974) *Más allá de la tumba - Emily Underwood (Angela Pleasence) (1974) *El vengador anónimo - Oficial Chamitti (1974) (segunda versión) *Serpico - Laurie (Barbara Eda-Young) (1973) (2ª versión) *La aventura del Poseidón - Robin Shelby (Eric Shea) (1972) *Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate - Violeta Beauregard (Denise Nickerson) (1971) (doblaje SISSA) *2001: Odisea en el espacio - Hija del Dr. Floyd (Vivian Kubrick) (1968) (doblaje original) *Odio por odio - Juanita (Nadia Marconi) (1967) *La novicia rebelde - Brigitta Von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) (1965) *Loco por las muchachas - Laurie (Lyn Edgington) (1965) *Los diez mandamientos - Miriam (niña) (Babette Bain) / Nieta del anciano ciego (Mimi Gibson) (1956) (1ª versión) *Blanca Navidad - Susan Waverly (Anne Whitfield) (1954) *Brigadoon - Ann (Dee Turnell) (1954) *Sangre por la gloria - Nicole Bouchard (Marisa Pavan) (1952) *Un cuento de Navidad - Martha Cratchit (Moiya Kelly) / Niño que compra pavo (David Hannaford) (1951) *Un gran tipo de papá - William Gilbret (Jimmy Hunt) (1950) *El jardín secreto - Colin Craven (Dean Stockwell) (1949) *Navidad en Connecticut - Mary Lee (Joyce Compton) (1945) *La comedia humana - Ulysses Macauley (Jackie Butch Jenkins) / Mary Arena (Dorothy Morris) (1943) *Altas sierras - Marie (Ida Lupino) (1941) *La carta - Adele Ainsworth (Elizabeth Inglis) (1940) *Las viñas de la ira - Winfield (Darryl Hickman) / Ruth Joad (Shirley Mills) (1940) *Orgullo y prejuicio - Jane Bennet (Maureen O'Sullivan) / Anne de Bourgh (Gia Kent) (1940) *Jezebel - Stephanie Kendrick (Margaret Early) / Molly Allen (Janet Shaw) / Ti Bat (Matthew "Stymie" Beard) (1938) *La carga de la brigada ligera - Elsa Campbell (Olivia de Havilland) (1936) *Melodrama de Manhattan - Annabelle (Isabel Jewell) (1934) Películas animadas Cheryl Chase *Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats en París: La película - Angélica Pickles *Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes - Angélica Pickles Otros *Delgo - Kurrin *Vacas vaqueras - Molly *Chicken Little - Gansa sosa *Mullewapp - Voces adicionales *Mi pequeño pony - Luciérnaga *La Navidad de Pinocho - Jeremías *Érase una vez un bosque - Abigail *El deseo de Annabelle - Annabelle *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - VOX *Un cuento de Navidad - Blanca Nieves *Ernest y Célestine - Voces adicionales *Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" - Danielle *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Agnes Ann *Nestor, el burrito de largas orejas - Nestor *Jesús, un reino sin fronteras - Virgen María *Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas - Red *Don Gato y los gatos de Beverly Hills - Amy *Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Niño *¿Es este el adiós, Carlitos? - Peppermint Patty *Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos - Tina *Gulliver en el país de los enanos - Princesa Gloria *Fábulas: Ricitos de oro y los 3 osos - Ricitos de oro *El gran escape de Yogi - Buzzy / Bitsy / Exploradora *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown - Peppermint Patty *The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Nakinda *He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño - Princesa Adora *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! - Sasha Vortex *Los Cariñositos: La película - Generosita / Corazón Dulce *Las chicas superpoderosas: La película - Voces adicionales *Blancanieves y el castillo encantado - Critterina / Moonbeam *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Bernardette Soubirous *La telaraña de Carlota 2: La gran aventura de Wilbur - Charlotte *Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas - Phantasma "Phanty" / Baxter *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Peppermint Patty *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Niña / Mujer que lava ropa en río *Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) - Peppermint Patty / Lucy Van Pelt Películas de anime Naoko Watanabe *Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajins - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Milk Hiroko Emori *Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Chaoz Noriko Hidaka *Ranma ½, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Akane Tendo *Ranma ½, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2 OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Akane Tendo Kotono Mitsuishi *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon Mayumi Shō *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Milk Otros *Mujercitas - Amy March *Remi, la película - Mattia *Sin, la película - Elyse Stewart *Los padrinos de Tokio - Voces adicionales *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Ariel *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Insertos *Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita - Andrea (Shizuka) *Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shen Long - Madre de Pansy *Ranma 1/2 OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Insertos *Ranma ½, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Insertos *Sailor Moon R: La leyenda de la Reina Xenian - Darien (niño) *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Vendedora de mostrador en minisuper *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Ariel/Marlene / Annie "Menta" LaBelle *Ranma ½, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Insertos *Neon Genesis Evangelion: El final de Evangelion - Mamá de Asuka Anime Kotono Mitsuishi *Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino/Reina Serenity/Sailor Moon / Princesa Serena / Sailor Moon niña y anciana (ep. 9) *Sailor Moon R - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Neo Reina Serena *Sailor Moon S - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon SuperS - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Chibi Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *Sailor Moon Crystal - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Neo Queen Serenity / Princesa Serenity Hiroko Emori *Dragon Ball - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Super - Chaoz Naoko Watanabe *Dragon Ball Z - Milk *Dragon Ball GT - Milk *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Milk *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Milk *Dragon Ball Super - Milk Mika Doi *Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia / La Cruz del Sur - Nova Satori *Robotech: La Saga de Macross - Lisa Hayes *Sailor Moon - Reina Serenity *Sailor Moon R - Reina Serenity Yumi Kakazu *Inuyasha - Ayame *Frontera sin ley - Asaka *Bleach - Lirin Chieko Honda *Dragon Ball - Pocawampa *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Gretel Kae Araki *Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (eps. 44-46) *Sailor Moon R - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (eps. 47-50) Mami Koyama *Dragon Ball Z - Lemlia (ep. 11) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Reina Serenity Mayumi Shō *Dragon Ball - Milk / Princesa Misa *Dragon Ball Z - Milk (1ª voz) Yoko Soumi *Cyborg 009 - Rosa *7SEEDS - Botan Saotome Yūko Kaida *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Shimei Ryomou *Crónicas Pokémon - Dara Yumi Tōma *Dragon Ball - Chica en la Ciudad del Oeste (ep. 45) *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Caroline (7ª temp.) Yuri Shiratori *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Helmatier *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Nancy Yuriko Yamamoto *Dragon Ball - Shao *Sally, la brujita - Sally Yumeno / Sally malvada (ilusión de Karen) / Sally niña / Yoko (ilusión de Sally) / Lado oscuro de Sally / Princesa de la Estrella Spica / Sally la sirena Otros *Los Bits - Willybit *Blue Seed - Akiko *Zatch Bell - Hirofume *Robots Ninja - Lenny Ai *Yaiba - Yaiba Kurogane *Crónicas Pokémon - Lola *Cyborg 009 - Dina *Los Gatos Samurai - Abigail *Espíritu de lucha - Aiko Date *Belle y Sebastian - Sebastian *El duende mágico - Jane Turner *Naruto - Tonton / Tsume Inuzuka *Eyeshield 21 - Riko Kumabukuro *Liga del Dragón - Princesa Wiina *Mirmo Zibang - Etsumi Kido / Win *Deltora Quest - Neridah / Elsa / Tira *La novicia rebelde - María Von Trapp *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Lailai *Shaman King - Eliza / Doncella Jeanne *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Tiger Lily *Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Violeta *Katy la oruga - Hermana menor de Katy *Voltron, defensor del universo - Reina Merla *La familia Robinson - Jack Robinson (1ª voz) *Tico y sus amigos - Nagisha (doblaje original) *Inuyasha - Momiji / Ippo / Mujer ladrona (ep. 56) *Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Reina Klincher *Sailor Moon - Niño en público (ep. 32) *Robotech: La Nueva Generación - Annie "Menta" LaBelle *Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Marin de Águila *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Janet / Julie / Savannah *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjoin) (eps. 15-52) *Pokémon - Chigusa / Zachary Evans / Mika / Lokoko / Naomi *Robotech: La Saga de Macross - Sammie Porter *Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Princesa Cecilia *Bakugan - Bakugan Legendario Lars Lion Haos / Reina Serena *Dragon Ball - Goku (niño) (flashback ep. 134) / Voces adicionales *Sally, la brujita - Poron / Kanta (ep. 15) / Presentación de episodios *Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia / La Cruz del Sur - Música *Kitaro - Niña gato (algunos loops, ep. 12) / Niño jugando con balón de soccer (ep. 4) *Slam Dunk - Mary Kawai / Fuji (2ª voz) / Tatsuhiko Aota (niño) / Takenori Akagi (niño) (ep. 95) *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Charlotte de Poulignac / Madame Sharon de Poulignac (1ª voz) / Príncipe Luis José *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Princesa Genoveva / María / Caperucita Roja / Bella Durmiente / Josephine / Princesa Helena / Paloma / Gretel *Dr. Slump 2 - Tsururin Tsun / Bazan / Profesora Sadako / Princesa del Templo del Dragón / Sra. Sarada / Chico de la jungla / Chiquidiablo / Koita Aoyo (Kintaman) / Sirvienta Akiko / Esposa del Rey Risitas / Chica que entra a la tienda de lencería / Voces adicionales *Shin-chan - Voces adicionales *Los tres pequeños fantasmas - Voces adicionales *Dante el señor de los demonios - Voces adicionales *Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Voces adicionales Series animadas Candi Milo *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Margaret (niña) *Loonatics - Niña alien *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Pez hembra / Ignishka Stroganovsky Grey DeLisle *Generador Rex - Mesera / Kate *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Lizzie Devine / Laura Limpin *La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy - Vicky / Directora Martinez Tara Strong *X-Men (serie animada) - Illyana Rasputin *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Serena *Titán sim-biónico - Agnes Cheryl Chase *Rugrats crecidos - Angélica Pickles *Aventuras en pañales - Angélica Pickles Kari Wahlgren *Titán sim-biónico - Amber (ep. 17) *Ben 10 - Charmcaster (2ª voz) Otros *Los Simpson - Lisa Simpson (temps. 1-15) / Maggie Simpson (temps. 2-13) *Seabert - Aura *Kissyfur - Kissyfur *Wheel Squad - Malik *Ricky Ricón - Freckles *El fantástico Max - Zoe *Kidd Video - Hadita Mary *Bratz - Voces adicionales *La burbuja azul - Reseda *La historia sin fin - Atreyu *Robotboy - Debs Turnbull *El mundo de Quest - Anna *El crítico - Margo Sherman *Daria - Sandi Griffin (ep. 1) *Rainbow Brite - Red (1ª voz) *Invasor Zim - Moofy / Jessica *¿Dónde está Wally? - Wenda *Las aventuras de Cobi - Petra *BraveStarr - Voces adicionales *Los cazafantasmas - Jessica Wray *El joven Robin Hood - Lady Marian *Fútbol callejero - Voces adicionales *Los locos Addams - Merlina Addams *Bombitas - Bonnie Wagner / Panqué *M.A.S.K. - Computadora de M.A.S.K. *Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Omniverse - Princesa Looma *Ugly Americans - Criatura dando a luz *Lorenzo y Pepita - Hermana de Goyito *El castillo de Eureka - Voces adicionales *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mary-Kate Olsen *Pelos de zanahoria - Pelos de zanahoria *Popeye: Una nueva generación - Russell *Code Lyoko - Srta. Suzanne Hertz (1ª voz) *Mónica y su pandilla - Cascarón (redoblaje) *El show de Ren y Stimpy - Anthony / Juanito *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *El Gordo Alberto y la Pandilla Cosby - Dee Dee *She-Ra: La princesa del poder - Princesa Adora *Duck Dodgers - Paprika Solo / Voces adicionales *El show de los Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Marianne - Marianne Flambelle *El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Linka (2ª voz) *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Margo *Hora de aventura - Mamá de Princesa Grumosa (1ª voz) *Los Ewoks - Princesa Kneesaa (2ª voz) (doblaje original) *Los Motorratones de Marte - Charlene "Charley" Davidson *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Voces adicionales *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (algunos eps.) *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Jennifer Nocturne / Agente Locke *Static Shock - Madelyn Spaulding (1ª voz) / Shayera Hol / Chica Halcón *Los Pitufos - Laura (ep. 44) / Sassette (13 años) (temp. 8) / Voces adicionales *La vida moderna de Rocko - Dra. Paula Hutchison (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Penelope Bailey / Jake / Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Lyrica Lilac / Gabriella "Gabby" (temp. 6) *Daniel el travieso - Margaret Wade / Joey McDonald / Alice Mitchell (serie de 1986) *Defensores de la tierra - Kishin / Jedda Walker (4ª voz, ep. 21) / Mara (2ª voz, ep. 54) *Gárgolas - Lady Grouch/MacBeth / Canmore (niño) / Maggie Reed / Voces adicionales *El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granmami Aves / Profesora Lupita / Zoe Aves (un ep.) *Doug - Patti Mayonaisse / Edwina Klutz / Bombón Valentino / Voces adicionales (versión Nickelodeon) *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Sasha Vortex / Tina Sue (temp. 3) / Voces adicionales Series de TV Benji Gregory *ALF - Brian Tanner (2ª voz) *Alf: Especial de Navidad - Brian Tanner Staci Keanan *Paso a paso - Dana Foster (1991-1998) *Mis dos papás - Nicole Bradford (1987-1990) Mary Lynn Rajskub *24 - Chloe O'Brian (temps. 7-8) *24: Vive un nuevo día - Chloe O'Brian Nicole DeHuff *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Tina Kolas (temp. 2, ep. 6) *CSI: Miami - Carrie Delgado (temp. 2, ep. 18) Otros *Stranger Things - Claudia Henderson (Catherine Curtin) (2017-presente) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Badonna (Marissa Scott) *Teen Wolf - Corrine (Marisol Nichols) (1ª voz) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2014) **Lettie Mae Thornton (Adina Porter) (temps. 1-7) **Jane Bodehouse (Patricia Bethune) (temp. 2) **Entrevistadora Sharon (Sharon Tay) (temps. 1-2) **Arlene Fowler (Carrie Preston) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Vonetta (Missy Doty) (temp. 2, ep. 13) **Miss Jeanette (Aisha Hinds) (temp. 2, ep. 13) **Missy (Heather Fox) (temp. 2, ep. 15) **Lindsey (Jennifer Wenger) (temp. 2, ep. 15) *Chica indiscreta (2009-2011) **Beth (Sue Jean Kim) (temp. 2, ep. 32) **Mesera (Jerrika Hinton) (temp. 2, ep. 42) **Georgina Chapman (temp. 3, ep. 47) **Kali (Jody Flader) (temp. 3, ep. 59) **Tatiana (Kati Rediger) (temp. 3, ep. 61) **Danielle Billinkoff (temp. 4, ep. 66) **Ivanka Trump (temp. 4, ep. 71) **Cecily von Ziegesar (temp. 4, ep. 87) *Caso resuelto **Lauren Hines (Amy Hathaway) (temp. 5, ep. 4) **Cherie Walker (Natasha Gregson Wagner) (temp. 6, ep. 1) *Ciencias para niños - Pico *Hell's Kitchen - Maria Torrisi *Domingo increíble - Tracey Gold *La niñera - Niñera #3 (Peggy Blow) *Suits - Charise (Chantal Quesnelle) *Los 4400 - Dorothy (Wendy Russell) *El juego de tronos - Ros (Esmé Bianco) *Blanco humano - Layla (Autumn Reeser) *El señor de las bestias - Iara (Sam Healy) *Xena: La princesa guerrera - Baria (un ep.) *Agente Carter - Whitney Frost (Wynn Everett) *Doogie Howser **Enfermera Michele Faber (Robyn Lively) (1991-1993) **Wanda (Lisa Dean Ryan) *90210 - Kimberly McIntyre (Jessica Lucas) *Niños en crecimiento - Anita (Rumiko Ukai) *Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) *Doctor House **Madre joven (Kylee Cochran) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Morgan West (Judy Greer) (temp. 5, ep. 18) *Close to Home - Amy Flynn (Shannon Floyd) *Mellizas y rivales - Enid Rollins (Amy Danles) *Mr. Belvedere - Heather Owens (Tracy Wells) *Dinastía - Claudia Blaisdel (Pamela Bellwood) *Saint-Tropez - Jessica Lowry (Tonya Kinzinger) *La Casa Noble - Orlanda Ramos (Julia Nickson) *Dinosaurios - Charlene Sinclair (Sally Struthers) *Viajeros - Jeffrey Jones (2ª voz) (Meeno Peluce) *Diarios de vampiros - Jules (Michaela McManus) *La pintoresca vida de Tim - Helen (Edie McClurg) *Tiempos inolvidables - Michael (Benjamin Plener) *Viernes de fútbol - Julie Taylor (Aimee Teegarden) *Kath y Kim - Penny Peterson (Catherine Reitman) *Mentes criminales - Aaliyah Nadir (Andrea Gabriel) *Los Hart investigadores - Marilee (niña) (Lili Haydn) *Boardwalk Empire - Gillian Darmody (Gretchen Mol) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Piper (Kara Crane) *Hechizada - Tabitha Stephens (2ª voz) (Erin Murphy) *Los gemelos Edison - Annie Edison (Marnie McPhail) *Diseño femenino - Suzane Sugarbaker (Delta Burke) *Seis pies bajo tierra - Claire Fisher (Lauren Ambrose) *La esposa ejemplar - Olivia Sumner (Sarah Litzsinger) *The Glades: Sol mortal - Sra. Wyatt (Kathleen Wilhoite) *Parker Lewis, el ganador - Annie Sloan (Jennifer Guthrie) *Las aventuras de Snobs - Charlie Oakley (Samuel Rosek) *Aves de Rapiña - Gary (4 años) (Matthew Michael Josten) *Leyendas del simio de oro - Whitney Bunting (Kim Cattrall) *ICarly - Reportera (Claudia Choi) / Alison (Elisabeth Abbott) *Amigos - Rachel Karen Green (Jennifer Aniston) (1994-2004) *Salvados por la campana - Lisa Turtle (2ª voz) (Lark Voorhies) *Dos hombres y medio - Prudence (Megan Fox) / Jill (Nadia Bjorlin) *V: Invasión Extraterrestre - Robin Maxwell (Blair Tefkin) (redoblaje) *Paso a paso - Brendan Lambert (1ª voz) (Josh Byrne) (1991-1996) *Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (niño) (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Nikita - Reportera (Imali Perera) / Chica rubia (Lauren Vandenbrook) *Sobrenatural - Cindy McClellan (Juliana Wimbles) / Alice (Aili Storen) *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Amber Rose (ciclo 23) (2016) *Las nuevas aventuras de Beans Baxter - Cake Lase (Karen Waldron) *Melrose Place - Natasha (Annie Ilonzeh) / Bartender (Christine Bailey) *El show de los 70 - Mesera Sally (Mary Pat Dowhy) / Voces adicionales *Se hará justicia - Abigail "Abby" Perkins (Michele Greene) (1986-1991) *Los años de secundaria - Nikki Coleman (Hearher Hooper) (1988-1989) *Cuello blanco - Sara Ellis (Hilarie Burton) / Maria Fiametta (Callie Thorne) *El séquito - Melissa Gold (Perrey Reeves) (temps. 6-7) / Voces adicionales *Los años maravillosos **Lisa Berlini (Kathy Wagner) **Becky Slater (Crystal McKellar) **Delores (Juliette Lewis) **Niña en clase de ciencia (Laura Mooney) (temp. 2, ep. 8) **Teri (Holly Sampson) (temp. 3, ep. 1) **Jessica Thomas (Alicia Silverstone) (temp. 5, ep. 1) **Sandy (Carla Gugino) (temp. 5, ep. 6) *El mentalista - Marie Jarret Bajoran (Zoe McLellan) (temp. 3, ep. 7) (2010) *Los misterios del padre Dowling - Hermana Stephanie "Steve" (Tracy Nelson) *Life: De por vida - Jill Abraham (Marsha Thomason) / Olivia (Christina Hendricks) *Academia de modelos - Marie-Lou (Séverine Ferrer) / Sandra (Marjorie Treillaumas) *Pobrezas y riquezas - Doreen Clostherman (Laura Jacoby) / Julian Taylor (Eva LaRue) *Guardianes de la bahía - Shauni McClain (Erika Eleniak) / Jackie Quinn (Susan Anton) *La oficina - Caroll Stills (Nancy Carell) / Michael (joven) (Jake Kalender) / Enfermera (Sarah Baker) *Una familia modelo - Recepcionista (Jessica Randle) / Vendedora (Nakia Burrise) / Voces adicionales *Smallville - Dra. Lia Teng (Françoise Yip) / Amanda Rothman (Jud Tylor) / Karen Gallagher (Pascale Hutton) *Monk **Julie Parlo (Rachel Dratch) (temp. 2, ep. 13) **Christine Rutherford (Janine Theriault) **Cajera (Sharmila Devar) **Arlene Boras (Angela Kinsey) **Allison Clark (Stephanie Reibel) **Reportera (Shannon Sweetmon) *Cortes y puntadas - Chica en fiesta porno / Voz en hospital / Leitgh Moriata (Saemi Nakamura) / Instructora de pilates (Susan Chuang) / Voz en aeropuerto #1 / Maki (Diane Mizota) / Enfermera #2 (Cheryl Carter) / Tabitha Maloney (Kathleen Rose Perkins) / Chica en bar (Cyia Batten) / Mesera / Abigail Sullivan (Amy Farrington) / Julia joven (Sarah Scott) / Chica (Diane Yang) / Rubia sexy (Sara Wells) *Hechiceras (2000-2006) **Eva (Clare Carey) (temp. 3, ep. 48) **Anling (Jeanne Chinn) (temp. 4, ep. 70) **Abogada (Kathe Mazur) (temp 4, ep. 77) **Julie (Deborah Kellner) (temp 4, ep. 85) **Mylie (Jaime Pressly) (temp 5, ep. 89 y 90) **Jessica (Erinn Bartlett) (temp. 5, ep. 101) **Becca (Clarissa Romano) (temp. 5, ep. 102) **Jenna (Monika Schnarre) (temp. 5, ep. 105) **Kára (Colleen Porch) (temp. 6) **Enola (Elena Finney) (temp. 6, ep. 126) **Elisa (Jennifer O'Dell) (temp. 6, ep. 131) **Brenda Castillo (Bre Blair) (temp. 7, ep. 138) **Avatar Beta (2ª voz) (Patrice Fisher) **Joanna (Laura Regan) (temp. 7, ep. 155) **Vivian (Tina Morasco) (temp. 8) *Atípico **Holly (Mina Badie) (temp. 2, ep. 6) **Empleada de DMV (Marcy Goldman) (temp. 2, ep. 10) *CSI: En la escena del crimen (2001-2011) **Meg Wheeler (Lisa Dean Ryan) (temp. 1, ep. 14) **Amanda Hynes (Elizabeth Lackey) (temp. 1, ep. 15) **Paula Francis (temp. 2, ep. 2) **Doctora (Shelley Robertson) (temp. 2, ep. 19) **Dra. Alexx Woods (Khandi Alexander) (temp. 2, ep. 22) **Dueña de la joyería (Dawn Marie Church) (temp. 3, ep. 7) **Empleada en tienda (Rain Denise Wilson) (temp. 3, ep. 10) **Nancy Linden (Allison Smith) (temp. 3, ep. 12) **Linda Jones / Linda Oveja (Traci L. Crouch) (temp. 4, ep. 5) **Reportera Linda Darby (Maureen Muldoon) (temp. 4, ep. 8) **Enfermera (Candice Rose) (temp. 4, ep. 14) **Laurel Trent (Renee Allman) (temp. 4, ep. 15) **Chica drogada (Erin Foster) (temp. 4, ep. 16) **Esposa molesta (Mandy Kaplan) (temp. 4, ep. 17) **Marissa Manning Clearly (Amee Gray) (temp. 4, ep. 18) **Madre de Emily (Stacy Barnhisel) (temp. 4, ep. 21) **Crystal Coombs (Lisa Sheridan) (temp. 4, ep. 23) **Amber Hamshaw (Katy Selverstone) (temp. 5, ep. 8) **Abogada Carol Allred (Meredith Scott Lynn) (temps. 5-6) **Annabelle Frost (Heather McComb) (temps. 5, ep. 18) **Vivian Tinsdale (Kate Blumberg) (temp. 11, eps. 15 y 20) *CSI: Miami (2003-2006) **Sra. Bastille (Saxon Trainor) (temp. 1, ep. 12) **Sussanna Medesto (Marisa Ramirez) (temp. 2, ep. 6) **Cindy Castiano (Melissa Lawner) (temp. 2, ep. 9) **Milagra (Marta Martin) (temp. 2, ep. 26) **Noelle (Lindsey McKeon) (temp. 3, ep. 20) **Allison Grady (Polly Shannon) (temp. 4, ep. 18) *CSI: New York **Carolyn Straker (Stephanie-Marie Baker) (temp. 2, ep. 9) (2005) **Wendy (Shanna Collins) (temp. 9, ep. 17) (2013) *Infieles - Voces adicionales *Kyle XY - Voces adicionales *Matlock - Voces adicionales *Level Up - Voces adicionales *¡Lotería! - Voces adicionales *Cybernet - Voces adicionales *El suceso - Voces adicionales *El noticiero - Voces adicionales *Alien Nation - Voces adicionales *Falling Skies - Voces adicionales *Camino al cielo - Voces adicionales *Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales *Dawson's Creek - Voces adicionales *El show de los 70 - Voces adicionales *La familia Salinger - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *Los años maravillosos - Voces adicionales *Los ángeles de Charlie - Voces adicionales *Malcolm el de en medio - Voces adicionales *El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales *NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Voces adicionales *Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Voces adicionales Miniseries *Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fly Girl (Stefanie Buxton) *Galáctica: Astronave de combate - Amante de Gaius Baltar Telenovelas y series brasileñas Carolina Kasting *El profeta - Laura Moura *La mestiza - Mariquinha *Corazón de estudiante - Mariana *Mujeres apasionadas - Laura Medeiros *Puerto de los Milagros - Laura Proença Juliana Knust *Apocalipsis - Zoe Santero (un loop, trailer) *Dos caras - Débora *América - Inesita *Celebridad - Sandra Flávia Monteiro *¡Victoria! - Rubia Rodriguez *Los milagros de Jesús - Nénia *Río de intrigas - Marta Naidin Leticia Sabatella *Las brasileñas - Monique (trailer) *India, una historia de amor - Yvone Magalhães Queiroz Otros *Encantadoras - Ivone dos Anjos (Christiana Kalache) *CuChiCheos - Kátia (Cris Rebelo) *Escrito en las estrellas - Luciana (Manuela do Monte) *Passione - Lurdinha (Simone Gutierrez) *Belleza pura - Luana (Aline Borges) *Alma gemela - Judith (Keruse Bongiolo) *Señora del destino - Nalva (Tania Khalill) *El clon - Sumaya (Carolina Macieira) *Corazones Rebeldes - Marina (Natalia Lage) *Acuarela del amor - Voces adicionales Dramas coreanos *Una joya en el palacio - Yeol li (Lee Se Eun) *Educando a la princesa - Reina (Yoon Yoo Sun) *La reina de las esposas - Go Mi Young (Park Joo Hee) *La reina de los reveses - Choi Yoon Young (Ki Ppeum) *El príncipe del café - Voces adicionales Documentales *The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana - Sigourney Weaver / Morag Hood *Kevorkian - Entrevistadora *Chico interrumpido - Niña en obra teatral *Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *The Rugrats Movie Activity Challenge - Angélica Pickles *LEGO Dimensions - Janine Melnitz / Voz de Computadora del Señor Negocios / Agente Inmobiliario / Mikey / Stef *Diablo III - Arcanista Audiolibros *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos - Blanca Nieves Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios *¡Kazoops! *30 y viviendo en casa *4 esposas, un marido *6 días *7Seeds *Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones *Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa *Anomalisa *Atípico (temp. 2-) *Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia *Back Street Girls: Gokudolls *Captive *Ciudad de pollos *Cocinando con Haylie Duff *Código abierto *CSI: Cyber *D.C.: La Biblia continúa *Doki *Dolly Parton: Acordes del corazón *Doozers *Dragon Ball Z Kai (eps. 55-98) *El engaño del siglo *El mejor. Pésimo. Fin de semana. *El titán *El último exorcismo, parte II (3ª versión) *Entre vino y vinagre *Feliz Aniversario *Handsome: Una pelicula de misterio de Netflix *Holo, mi amor *Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos *Justo a tiempo *Lalaloopsy *Las aventuras de Tintín (redoblaje) *Legítimo rey *Lindsay *Locke & Key *Los dos papas *Lucifer (temp. 4) *Manhunt: Unabomber (versión Discovery) *Martha habla *Milada *Mónica y su pandilla *One Piece Gold *Osmosis *París es nuestra *Parque Patati Patatá *Pequeño demonio *Pequeños sabuesos *Puertas abiertas *Rescatando a Santa *Sick Note: Baja por enfermedad *Special (serie de televisión) *Stranger Things (temp. 2-) *Súper insectos *Travesuras de una jueza *Un cadáver para sobrevivir (doblaje mexicano) *United Kingdom *Wissper (doblaje mexicano) *Ya te extraño (doblaje mexicano) Intertrack *Sally, la brujita (primeros 51/88 eps.) *Dragon Ball Z (ep. 170 y algunos episodios) *Dr. Slump (ep. indeterminado - 243) *Dr. Slump 2 *Ranma ½: La gran aventura en Nekonron, China *Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas *Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas (OVAs 5 y 6) *Ranma ½: El dragón de siete cabezas (OVAs 7 y 8) *Slam Dunk (eps. 53-101) *Sailor Moon R: La leyenda de la Reina Xenian *Sailor Moon S: La princesa Kaguya *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro en el agujero de los sueños *Sailor Moon R (eps. 66-88) *Sailor Moon S *Sailor Moon SuperS *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Yaiba Producciones Salgado *Robots Ninja Otros *La otra *Chicas malas *La guerra de las suegras *Embarazada y entaconada *Red Riding *Caroline en la ciudad (debut como directora) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *1.2.3 Producciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *CINSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubb Studios - The Dubbing Maker *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *Intertrack *Ki Audio (hasta 2016) *KiteTeam *Larsa *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. (hasta 2004; 2013) *Pink Noise México *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA - Oruga *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (hasta 2005) *Telespeciales, S.A. Cine *La yegua colorada (1973) - Mujer en el Palenque Trivia *Ha participado en casi todas las películas de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno, a excepción de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy y La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven. *Sus personajes favoritos, de los que ha doblado son Sailor Moon y Lisa Simpson. Curiosidades *Paty comparte dos personajes con la actriz de doblaje en alemán Sabine Bohlmann: Serena Tsukino en Sailor Moon y Sailor Moon Crystal y Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson. *Ha interpretado a tres personajes llamados Serena los cuales son: **Serena Tsukino en la franquicia de Sailor Moon. **Serena Sheen en Bakugan. **Serena, una de las personalidades de Alien X en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1970 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020